


The Rising

by mariechomp



Series: The Rising [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariechomp/pseuds/mariechomp
Summary: This is a new story I'm testing; not editied yet. Seeing if anything comes of it.A young lady is a part of the Underground and wants to help be a part of the change. She wants to prove herself both for her own self and to her older brother who still sees her as a little kid. But she's not the only one with something to prove. Eventual JakxOC
Relationships: Ashelin Praxis/Torn, Daxter/Tess (Jak and Daxter), Jak/Original Character(s) (Jak and Daxter), Jak/Original Female Character(s) (Jak and Daxter)
Series: The Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665397
Kudos: 3





	The Rising

“Torn is going to kill me.”

Vixon ran through the streets of Haven City as quick as her legs would carry her, her messenger bag bouncing on her hip as she moved. It was nearly an hour passed the time she’d promised Torn that she would be back to the hideout and if she didn’t hurry he was sure to send a search party to look for her. The thought made her chuckle to herself, pushing through the crowed streets and hoping that Torn wouldn’t be too upset with her. She knew he meant well, and she knew missions like this were dangerous, especially done alone, but they needed the supplies and it was much easier for her to slip in and out herself without a bunch of big, burley men crowding around her.

She crossed the bridge over the sewer pipe ditch that ran through the middle of the Slums and jogged around the corner that led to the deadend alley that was home to a major hide out for the Underground, the same hideout she’d promised Torn she’d be back to over an hour ago. She could see him outside talking with Tess, a badass spy with bombshell looks. Vixon looked up to her like the older sister she never had. She taught her everything she needed to know as a woman growing up in the Underground. Self-defence, weapons, makeup, you name it. She looked annoyed talking to Torn, but she seemed like she always looked that way when talking with him. Vixon approached them cautiously, noticing Torn take a double-take when he noticed who it was approaching. A look of anger, relief, frustration all apparent on his features as he pushed pass Tess to greet her.  
“Hey, I was able to get those supplies that I was looking for.” Vixon tried to mitigate the intense bawl out she was about to receive. She dug through her bag, rambling about the items she was able to retrieve when Torn grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to look at him.

“You said you’d be back over an hour ago.” He growled. She yanked her arm out of his grip.

“I’m sorry, okay? There were a lot more KG units than I thought there would be.” She rubbed her arms where he had a hold on her, but he ignored her and held her at her shoulders, turning her this way and that, scanning her frame for injuries of any kind.

“I told you – you should have taken some of the guys with you, or even Tess.”

She pulled out of his grasp again, “Torn, I said I’m fine! I’m not a little kid anymore.”

Tess watched the argument from afar, having learned long ago to stay out of their yelling matches. She was surprised though, Torn actually seemed a little hurt by Vixon’s statement. But to be fair, the girl was right. She wasn’t a little kid anymore and she could definitely hold her own. But she also knew where Torn was coming from. They had a lot of history and it was going to take some time for their relationship to grow with Vixon. But it was going to take some work from both parties and it definitely wasn’t going to happen overnight.

While Torn and Vixon were glaring at each other, Tess could see a young man with long blonde hair and an ottsel on his shoulder peek around the corner. When he saw the three of them standing there he didn’t hesitate to approach them. Tess had a strange feeling about this newcomer and immediately put up her guard. New people were not taken in well around here and this guy was about to learn that the hard way. 

“We’re looking for a guy named Torn.” He started when he got close enough, “Kor sent us. Are you…Torn?”

By the tone of his voice Tess could tell that he felt the tension that managed tofill up the alley. Torn gave his full attention to the new guy, getting in his face with one of the nastiest looks she’d ever seen him give. Of all times for Kor to send someone, this had to be one of the worst ones. Vixon looked a little less off-putting. From past conversations with the girl, she thought the more the merrier, as long as they were in it for the cause. Torn didn’t necessarily think that way, and that was another reason the two of them butt heads so much. But Vixon did understand the danger that came with new people and she crossed her arms over her chest as Torn stood over this new guy, who couldn’t have been much older than her.

To their surprise, the ottsel spoke, and Vixon’s eyebrows shot up in awe, “Maybe this guy’s a mute, like you used to be.” He said.

Torn rolled his eyes and turned back to Vixon, “Get inside. You and I will talk later.”

“But-!” Vixon started to argue, but one look from her commander and she knew it was going to be a losing fight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she found the new guy eyeing her curiously. Her heart thumped once when they made eye contact and both of them looked away.

“Whatever.” She started for the hidden door to the hideout, catching a sly grin from Tess, which she returned with an eyeroll before disappearing into the bunker, letting the door slam shut behind her. Once she was alone inside, she pulled her new items that she’d picked up on her solo mission and set them on top of all the maps that Torn had laid out on the big table just past all of the bunks. Tossing her bag up on her personal bunk in the back corner, she set to start organizing her things. Most of it was medical supplies, things she needed to get people “patched up”. She chuckled at the thought – Patch had become a nickname that some of the guys gave her when she first starting learning to be a healer. She’d always wanted to help, but Torn would never let her go on the really dangerous missions, and after a long time of watching men and women come in and out looking worse for wear she knew that was something she could do. There weren’t nearly enough healers for the cause and she could earn her keep if she was useful.

Once everything was organized she pulled out her notebook that she kept inventory and her crude version of a “charts” for some of her frequent flyers. She’d also spent some time with Onin, the Soothsayer in the Bazaar and she’d been teaching her some techniques using eco. There weren’t many people these days that could channel eco the way Onin could, or even the Shadow, but she seemed to do pretty well. Onin would say otherwise; Onin says that she should have been what they used to call a sage. Vixon was still learning what that was, but she was just happy to be learning something that could be of use to the cause. 

Once she was organized and had everything logged and put away, she started for the makeshift washroom in the next room over. It wasn’t much: a hose and a sliver of what used to be a bar of soap to get at least somewhat clean, and small mirror barely hanging on to the stone wall, several cracks ran in every which way, almost to the point of making it useless. But it was better than nothing. She could still see her dark brown eyes staring back at her, so dark that it almost looked as if she didn’t have pupils, especially in a room that had hardly any light. Her two braids were all but matted to her head from having gone so long without a shower, and that was apparent but the dirt that covered her freckled cheeks. 

She heard the door open and Torn and Tess’s voices travel down the stairs. She sighed. She could feel the guilt forming in her throat and she knew she would have to apologize for the way she acted. She knew that Torn was only looking out for her, just as he had always done. But first, she needs to shower. She closed the door and turned the knob for the water, crossed her arms to grab her shirt to pull over her head when she a disgusting noise that sounded like mud in the water pipe. No water was coming out and she had the feeling that if she left it on she really would be covered in mud. With a frustrated groan she turned it off and opened the door back up to announce that the Baron had shut off the water again, but there was no one there. She could have sworn she heard Torn’s voice. She looked around and did actually find Torn sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Vixon sighed, approaching him cautiously, not wanting to scare him.

“Hey.” She said quietly. He looked up at her through his eyelashes before he actually raised his head to acknowledge her.  
“Hey.” Was all she got. She bit her lip nervously. She hated when they did this and she knew it was her fault. She slipped her boots off and crawled onto his bed, sitting crosslegged next to him, playing with her fingers and trying to decide what to say.

“The Baron shut the water off again.” She finally said.

“Yeah. I know.” He said.

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Look, Torn, I’m really – “

“No, don’t apologize.” He stopped her and she slumped back on the bed. To anyone else he would sound furious, but she knew him better than that. Yes, he was furious but he wasn’t angry with her, he was angry with himself. She could see it in his eye, the way he fought with himself. No matter what anyone else said, he cared so much about this city and the cause he was fighting for, and the people close to him. He cared about her and he didn’t want her to get hurt, but the next words that came out of his mouth surprised her.  
“I should be the one that’s sorry.” He said, “You’re right. You’re not a little kid anymore. You’re a young…lady, and, you’re good at what you do, and…” he trialed off, feeling himself begin to ramble and Vixon was a little shocked, and now she was definitely guilty. She never meant to put him through this, he had enough to deal with without having to handle her tantrums. Once she finally found her voice again, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you mind saying that again? Just let me get my communicator out so I can have a voice recording of you saying I was right.”

His stunned silence turned to an annoyed growl before in involuntary chuckled escaped his lips. She smiled, loving this side of him she barely ever saw anymore. She reached over and hugged him around his shoulders, “I may be a young lady, but I will always be your little sister.”

She kissed his cheek and pushed her away playfully, “Yeah, yeah, shut your trap.” He stood and made his way to the map table, making more and more lists of things to do in his head as he always did. Ever since their parents died when she was young, he’d done everything he could for her to make sure she was able to survive. They didn’t have much, but she was alive and safe and that was all she ever asked for. He’d joined the Krimzon Guard just so he could put food on the table for her, but after everything he’d seen the Baron do, he couldn’t stay, and they’d both joined the Underground, hoping to make a difference in the city. She’d basically grew up in the Underground, and everyone treated her like their little sister. However, in the last few years that she’d gotten older, and it was starting to be noticeable, some of the men had been giving her some…unwanted attention. Mostly new recruits that didn’t know who she was. Torn was quick to put them in their place. Otherwise, she really felt at him with the Underground and had always wanted to help, and everyone was keen to put herself and her skills to use. 

Everyone except Torn.

She knew he would take some convincing, and as much as her patience was running thin, she knew he would come around eventually. He loved her and he was usually so supportive of her endeavors as long as they were in the safety of the Hideout or Onin’s tent. She was convinced it would just take a little more convincing and she would be out running missions with the best of them.

“What did the new guy want?” She asked after a too long silence. She turned her whole body to face him, waiting for him to speak with less patience than she usually did.   
“His name is Jak.” He said finally, “He wants to meet the Shadow.”

Vixon scoffed. “Good luck.”

“Yeah.” Torn didn’t sound very convinced, “There’s something about him though.”

“What do you mean?”

Torn was silent a moment before shaking his head, “Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“Precursors.” Vixon murmured. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Though, she had to admit she felt weird when she’d made eye contact with this new guy. She didn’t think much about it, getting to her feet so that she could climb up to her own bunk.

“I sent him to steal the Baron’s banner from the top of the Ruined Tower." Torn said, leaning on the table as her head his her pillow. She faked gasped.

“That’s cruel.” 

He chuckled. “I know. I have to go meet them out at Dead Town. Did you, uh, want to come with me?”

Vixon sat up on her elbow, “Really?”

“Don’t make me change my mind.” He began to gather his things and a genuine smile graced her features.

“I’m really happy you asked, T. But I think I’ll sit this one out. We’ll see if they even make it back.”


End file.
